


Sacrifice

by illegible



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dark, F/F, Gen, could be read femslash or gen, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegible/pseuds/illegible
Summary: Vivienne has nightmares of demons.





	Sacrifice

Vivienne has nightmares of demons. Not templars, who know and respect her power as she knows and respects theirs. For them she has nothing but courtesy and frankness even when it would be so much easier to provide a display. They need it, and what’s more she needs it.

Thedas needs it.

Vivienne would be a fool not to know what she is. This does not mean only her strengths, but her weaknesses as well. And demons don’t always announce themselves, either. Their ability to speak in any voice at all includes your own, lurking invisibly inside a human skull. There are differences between confidence and pride. Vivienne is well aware she slips from time to time into dangerous waters.

She must be honest with someone. Not every templar is kind and honorable, but it is a mage’s responsibility to find those who are and take advantage. Prove to be someone worth trusting. Forge an example of what is possible, of what should be. She has many friends among the Order, and _they_ enjoy the privilege of calling her simply Viv if they choose.

Bastien was her favored confidant for many years, would help her find strategies to strengthen weaknesses and build strengths beyond compare. But Bastien is gone now, and a mage-Divine sits alone on the Sunburst Throne.

First, there was great fear she would steer the South toward Tevinter. The very idea is repulsive, and so she takes great pains to demonstrate through actions that she speaks for all Thedas and not simply its arcane factions.

But there are dark and sordid corners in every soul, and it is a different thing to lean on templars as the Divine. Should she be possessed, will they kill her? Make her tranquil? Vivienne is not so naive to believe there are none who want her destroyed, even within the Chantry itself. What if some political enemy decides to create false conspiracies of possession to stage a coup?

It is an unacceptable risk, particularly with her magical prowess. She will not allow herself to be possessed no matter how many wretched beasts chew at the veil to find her, no matter how they stalk her dreams with possibility. And she will not allow usurpers access to such a weapon, either.

So Vivienne puts some thought to the matter, makes her summons, and waits.

***

Cassandra arrives reluctantly, but bows as is appropriate for a Lady Seeker. They speak in private, as victor and fallen rival. Not friends, not after such names as “tyrant” and “monster”. But Cassandra is a woman of honor, whatever she thinks of her Divine.

“I've always respected you, you know.” Moonlight dims the stained glass of the Grand Cathedral. In daylight it blazes with rich reds, oranges, and golds. These stand out less now, and clearer patches paint the room instead in silver. Only embers rest in the braziers, tendrils of smoke snaking through summer air. Vivienne takes Cassandra’s hand and gently turns it over. “I know what you’ve done to yourself. What you can do for me.”

“You’re aware of the danger, Most Holy?” asks Cassandra. For all her stiffness, the dark eyes flit up to find Vivienne’s own. They’re gone again an instant later. Certainty was not what Cassandra expected and she curls her fingers inward.

“The greater danger, my dear, would be in ignoring this risk,” replies Divine Victoria. “My reign will not be remembered as a time of uncertainty. I am willing to make a public demonstration of my faith in both the Maker and the Circle. I will be the example all other mages should aspire to.”

“You trust _me_ with a great deal in doing this, you know.”

Vivienne only smiles, peels open the Seeker’s hand like petals on a flower, and kisses her palm.

***

Inquisitor Herah Adaar will serve as regent during the ritual. Despite her heritage, none dare question the qunari's devotion to Andraste or the Maker. What protests arise are comparatively small. Greater concern, however, stems from possibility of the rite’s failure.

Their Divine-Enchantress has made explicit in every way possible that should she prove less than fit following the ordeal, she will abdicate. She will be a stable authority or none at all.

Thedas holds its breath, and prays Madame De Fer will not be remembered as a martyr.

***

Vivienne waits in solitude and empty silence for a voice to ring out.

She is a patient woman.

It is very dark.


End file.
